1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable jaw quick release apparatus of a vice for quickly detaching a movable jaw of a vice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a machining center is processing to a normal part or work piece by cutting processing, the part or work piece is clamped and positioned by a movable jaw and a fixed jaw of a vice. The part or the work piece is vibrated violently as the part or the work piece is processed by the machining center. If the movable jaw isn't fixed on a tooth base firmly, the movable jaw would move upwardly. The part or the work piece is lifted up by the movable jaw, even flies out from the vice. It influences the processing precision of the part or the work piece and is very dangerous. As a result, the vice includes a bolt and a positioning pin. The bolt penetrates the movable jaw and the tooth base. The positioning pin penetrates the movable jaw and is engaged in the tooth base, such that the movable jaw and the tooth base are fixed together. Consequently, the movable jaw does not shake with respect to the tooth base as it clamps the part or the work piece.
However, the bolt and the positioning pin have to be removed first, and then the movable jaw is able to be detached from the tooth base. The disassembly action is inconvenient to be operated. Besides, many vices can be arranged side by side for cutting processing. After finishing the cutting processing, users have to consume much time and energy for removing each vice away to create some space for disassembling the movable jaw from the tooth base.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.